sidestories for my stories
by seagurl3
Summary: Just as the title says. minor stories dealing with my major ones. Like little side pairings, short stories, flashbacks, and more. Every story I have, this deals with it. Ratings very, so I'm rating it M for multiple ratings... :P. Jk. But it is rated M for caution. The title of each chapter will say what story it was from, chapter it was from, and its rating.
1. Alaskain gods c7 rT

I blame Elements1999 for this one.

.

So, he's helping out with my story Percy Jackson and the Alaskain Gods. I send him the latest chapter (chapter 7), and he asked why Luke couldn't date.

.

He instantly asked if he was gay. And, being me, said I could do something. Then I just HAD to say that Alizzianna could date him...

.

He got all excited. "And you could make Percy or Jason overprotective and threatened to hurt Luke if he hurt their youngest daughter."

.

So, you have him to thank for this amazing side story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alizzianna was 2 centuries old when she got her first crush.

.

A mortal boy named Gary Hamilyn, a black hair blue eyed 17 year old.

.

He didn't believe that a god wouldn't be hurt if someone cheated on her or him.

.

He dated her for a little while. One night, she saw him in bed with someone else.

.

Broken hearted, she ran to Luke, the first person that came to mind.

.

When Luke calmed her down, and heard what happened...

.

He went straight to the boy's house and... to put it nicely... Neutered him.

.

Alizzianna heard that, and she was glad Luke cared about her that way.

.

Slowly, Luke helped heal her broken hear.

.

Every piece he put back, she fell a little more in love with him.

.

Half way to a full heart, she got the courage to kiss him.

.

The next day, Jason found out. He watched Luke closely.

.

As Alizzanna grew closer to Luke, the more Luke became nervous.

.

Not about Alizzianna. Her dad.

.

Luke had finally got on his good side. And if he accidentally breaks his daughter's heart like that boy did... He wasn't going to live to see the next time break.

.

Percy was happy for Alizzanna, and trusted Luke completely, so Jason had no reason to be protective (except for the fact she is her dads girl.)

.

So when she said she wanted him to marry her, he sorta freaked. He quickly explained what was on his mind. How her father made him nervous about the whole relationship.

.

She said something under her breath, and walked out of the room. Luke broke down in sobs.

.

The next day, Jason came up to him.

.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

.

"Luke... You didn't."

.

"What?"

.

"Alizzanna talked to me about your...concern."

.

"She did?"

.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way..."

.

"Really?"

.

"Its natural. I'm roman." Luke laughed.

.

"And I agree with the wedding... But just because I agree doesn't mean I will hurt you if you hurt her, accidentally or purposely." Luke grinned sheepishly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay. That's done. ;) hope y'all liked my imagination.


	2. notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
